a life worth living
by antokai
Summary: its been two years since she left and johnny just cant let go of his feelings for her. but what happens when she moves back? rated m for lemons in later chapters,cussing and violence. Johnny T. X Sissy B.
1. her return

(A/N) hey guys its my first fic I just thought you should know

But im not new to writing so enjoy ;D

Chapter 1: her return

It had been awhile since she had gone, moved to los angeles with her parents and left him behind without saying goodbye. He was bitter at first, but slowly started to accept the fact that she had left and was possibly never coming back. He never even got to tell her how he felt "as if it would have mattered" Johnny thought to himself. He was still hurting somewhere deep in his now 15 year old heart, somewhere underneath his toned chest and muscles, under is iron six pack he had worked on ever since she left. But despite how tough he seemed in appearance there was still a part of him that longed for her touch and would do anything just for the chance to tell her how he felt inside. He sat upright in bed looking out at the moon "I wonder if maybe… she's looking at the moon too" Johnny whispered. It was 5 A.M., but these days for him to be awake at this hour was regular. He hadn't gotten much sleep since she left and that was 2 years ago. Although a lot of other interesting things were happening in the test house as well. Susan got fed up with Eugene always trying to brake into their house and sweep her off her feet, so she moved to a different state and was quickly accepted into the MIT there. Mary didn't take this very well and so she left for another state as well. Now it was just Johnny his mom and his dad along with dukey of course, but it seemed now that the dog was getting older and dukey had even confessed to Johnny he might leave soon. Dukey's reason for leaving was simple, but hurt just as much. Dukey and him had this conversation just days ago…

*flashback*

"But why do you have to leave? Why can't you just find a nice dog in porkbelly to settle down with?" Johnny said, the hurt escaping his voice a little. "look Johnny you know I love you man that's never gonna change but you gotta understand that I might pass one of these days man and I gotta go live my life while I still got it and settle down you know?" dukey replied trying not to cry. He continued "look Johnny I will always be grateful to you for saving me from the pound and I'll always be your best buddy but I gotta do this man ok?" Johnny sat up and looked at his fuzzy friend almost crying as he said his final words to dukey "yeah man I understand but try to come back someday, you know, after you meet her ok?" "yeah Johnny sure" dukey replied smiling. The two friends hugged that day longer than any other hugs they had shared before because this hug was the last they would share for awhile, possibly the last altogether.

*flashback end*

Now Johnny came back to the real world again after thinking about that day and realized something. His fuzzy buddy wasn't on the floor sleeping next to his bed as he usually was. "great now my best friend is gone too" Johnny said, wistfully sighing at the moon.

He fell back to sleep and woke up around 3:30 P.M. to the sound of his mom knocking on his door. "Johnny?" his mom called "what?" he replied "someone is here to see you" she said. "who is it?" Johnny said still tired " I don't know she just asked for you I didn't ask hurry and get dressed it rude to keep guests waiting" lila said, walking out of the room.

Johnny was gonna skip the getting dressed part, hell if a girl was coming over to see him these days it meant that they wanted to ask him out or something so he thought he'd give them a free show today. He walked downstairs in his boxer shorts and opened the door fully and he could've swore that his jaw fell to the ground seeing who it was he opened the door for. That red lightning bolt in her long blonde hair was proof enough that it was her.

"sissy….?" Johnny said under his breath.

"holy shit test go put on some clothes!" sissy yelled turning an unusual shade of red.

"what… OH CRAP!" Johnny looked at his boxers and then flew up the stairs, got dressed as fast as he could, and ran back down. "your shirts on backwards dummy" sissy said, giggling. "since when does sissy giggle?" Johnny thought as he took his shirt off in front of her. He put it on the right way this time but now sissy was starting to turn pink. "sissy? You ok your turning all the shades of red you might have a fever" Johnny said laughing his ass off. "shut up you blockhead" sissy hit him playfully in the arm. "so what are you doing here back in Porkbelly?" Johnny said excitedly. "well we moved back, turns out there's a lot more crime down there than you might think." Sissy shrugged. "oh well that sounds terrible" Johnny said. "yeah" sissy replied "but it was still fun to see a new place"

"I bet it was" Johnny agreed "so what brings you here?" he said "wanted to see what my old rival's been up to" she laughed a little. "nothing much susan and mary are gone and dukey is too so its just me, mom, and dad here now" Johnny said regretfully. "aw that sucks but um can I ask you something?" she said "sure what is it?" Johnny replied.

"well this is kinda weird but um can you show me around town?" she said

"I haven't been here for so long and I've forgotten a lot" Johnny was taken back by her request. She, the woman he loved in secret for so long wanted him, the love struck flame headed boy to escort her around town!? Was he dreaming? Had he died and gone to heaven? Or was his luck just this awesome? It didn't matter whatever this was he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. "sure" he said "I just gotta get something real quick be right back ok?" Johnny said running up the stairs "yeah ok" sissy said under her breath smiling.

"wow he's grown quite a bit" she thought biting her lip. She thought back to just moments ago when Johnny lifted up his shirt and gave her a full view of what he had been working on these past 2 years. "he looks so… strong" she thought to herself. Its true even before she moved away she liked Johnny but she never had the heart to tell him for fear of rejection. The distance between them and the fact that she still hadn't told him only added to the despair she felt inside. She silently made herself a promise that she would tell him but not too soon she only just got back and they hadn't seen each other for a while so it might freak him out. And that was the exact moment when Johnny fell down the stairs holding his skateboard. Sissy shook her head "why did I have to fall in love with such an idiot?" Johnny got up. "hey sissy you say something?" he said. "nope" she replied smiling innocently like she always did. Johnny loved that smile even though he knew what lied behind it.

*5 hours later*

They had finished touring around almost the entire city but there was one place Johnny had saved especially for last. "hey you wanna get some ice cream?" Johnny said.

"Johnny its like 8:30 at night where could they possibly still be serving ice cream around here?" she replied. "right over there" he said as he pointed over to the ice cream stand that was still open for some reason. They walked up and placed their order. Johnny got 3 scoops of chocolate and sissy got 2 scoops of strawberry. Then sissy did something Johnny hadn't expected. "hey ice cream dude why are you guys still open?" sissy said.

"shit she's got me now" Johnny thought to himself. "well that young man over there came over here earlier in a hurry and paid me very handsomely to keep the shop open for an extra 40 minutes today" he said. Sissy looked over at Johnny with a devilish grin on her face. "Jonathan test did you bribe this man so you could take me out on a DATE?" she said. "well I uh…" he didn't get to finish because sissy gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"that's so sweet of you Johnny thank you" she said. "no problem" he said "do u wanna go home now?" "sure" she said. As they were walking Johnny began to notice some things about her that he didn't at first. First he noticed her breasts. They were huge she definitely had to wear a D cup by now. They were so round and bounced just a little each time she took a step but it was enough to make him sweat half to death. And then he noticed her body. She had curves in all the right places. She was skinny and looked like she stayed fit which she did. Then he noticed her ass. It was big but not too big it was just right. Johnny was sweating and he felt like he was gonna pass out but then sissy noticed.

She caught him staring and decided to have a little fun. "hey test can you stop for a second I feel like I need a stretch" she said. "yeah sure" he replied. He sat down on a bench nearby and watched unaware that he was about to be messed with extremely bad.

First, she parted her legs into a v shape while still standing up and bent all the way over until her butt started testing the waistline of her shorts. Johnny was trying not to stare but he couldn't bring himself to look away, he was caught in it and he didn't even know. Then she got up and walked over to Johnny. He stood up ready to continue walking to avoid getting a boner but she wasn't gonna let this go, not yet. She got close enough to him and stretched her arms above her head so he could see her boobs perfectly. Oh boy did he. He had a sudden urge to lunge at her and do things to her he'd only seen on the internet, but he restrained himself. She stopped and realized he was looking in the other direction but he was burning up. It was enough now time to stop. "hey Johnny…" she turned him around and was hit in her leg by something. "oh my god" they both said in unison. They both walked in silence for the next few minutes before Johnny finally said something. "hey sissy im so sor…" she put her hand on his head. "its ok Johnny" she smiled. He hugged her and said something he had dreamed of saying for so long "I missed you sissy" she hugged him back and said "I missed you too dummy" they sat like that in each others arms for a long while and enjoyed what they had for as long as they could until three guys came out of an alley. One had a knife but the others didn't. the one with the knife spoke "aw aint this cute two muthafuckin lovebirds out on a date" he said

" but the dates over boy a pretty girl like this shouldn't be hanging out with a boy like you she should be with a man like me, get her boys" the two cronies with him started approaching Johnny and sissy and Johnny's instincts flew in to high gear. When one reached for her arm Johnny grabbed it and broke his hand. When the same guy threw a punch at him Johnny dodged and head butted him in the face. Then the other one came fists raised. When he swung at Johnny he dodged and punched him in the throat and followed it up with a right uppercut, knocking him out. Then the final one came holding his knife and pointing it at Johnny. "you wont lay a finger on her while im still alive" he said. "guess I just gotta make you dead then" the man said. From her point of view sissy could see the fire burning in johnny's eyes. Was he really this angry that he had interrupted their moment? The guy thrusted the knife at Johnny who then made the guy stab himself with it by twisting his arm back, breaking it, and thrusting it into his back. He left him there like that and sissy was surprised at how brave and strong Johnny had become in her absence. What could anyone have done to make him want to be stronger and more courageous? She pondered these things on their walk back. When they got to her house Johnny didn't know what to say. "Johnny thanks for protecting me today" she said. He started laughing hysterically. "oh please like you would've needed my help to fight them off ha!" she smiled at him with a face that was filled with sincerity and deviousness. "well still thanks" she said "oh my hero!" she cooed and gave him a kiss on the cheek again. "night" she said. "yea… night" he replied.

He knew he would see her at school tomorrow but he still wanted to be with her tonight as well. Damn it all why does love have to be so complicated? When she shut the door she leaned her back against it and slid down holding her knees to her face. "Johnny was so upset that that man interrupted our moment" she thought "so much so that he stabbed him with his own knife" "Never in a million years would I have expected test to do something like that and for me no less…" her heart was thumping in her chest not because of the deadly experience she could've just had but because of Johnny. She remembered back when they were hugging he was holding on to her with all his strength as if he would never let go, as if…..he was scared of what would happen when he did.

Johnny opened the door to his room and plopped down on the bed and sighed. "those assholes just had to ruin that hug huh? They couldn't just leave us alone" he thought angrily. But he remembered when they were hugging he smelt the scent of her hair and it was beautiful. feeling the warmth from her body was even better, their body's fit together so nicely in his opinion and he knew there and then that he could never let her go again.


	2. regular monday

(A/N) alright guys here is the second chapter in the story I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2: regular Monday

Well it started out as one at least. Johnny woke up as he regularly did at 7:00 A.M., got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs to get some breakfast before catching the bus. After finishing his bowl of cereal, Johnny couldn't help but feel as though something was off. It was at this point he realized the bus had been waiting outside for about five minutes already. He sprinted for the door, but it was useless because the second he got outside the bus started driving away. It was times like these when he was glad his psycho sisters had left some of their experiments in the lab. Johnny ran upstairs as fast as possible and typed the password to get into the lab. SCKORLIG gilrocks backwards, some things never change. He grabbed one of the million jetpacks his sisters had built and put it on. He opened the lab window and said "well here goes nothing, hope it still works at least." He pressed the shiny red button as he always did in these situations and it was lucky for him that Susan and Mary started to anticipate this in him, making everything in their lab start and shut down with red buttons (except their more private equipment) so that Johnny wouldn't have trouble. He flew through the air at amazing speed and it took him only about 2 minutes to get to school instead of the regular 10 on the bus. When he finally landed in the school parking lot he realized that he was about 8 minutes early for school so he decided he would put the jetpack in his locker and try to find sissy in the hallway. He knew sissy had to be coming here to go to school because this was the only school in town and it's like where else would you go? The bell rang and test sprinted for his homeroom class before running into someone in the hallway. "Hey watch it!" she said. "Oh sorry my bad" but that's when Johnny noticed who he was talking to. "Oh hey test I never expected to see you here at the regular time" she said

"Yeah I'm usually late because of the bus but luckily my sisters let me keep their left over inventions." Johnny smiled and they started walking down the hallway chatting as they went toward their homeroom classes until bumper came along. Now here's bumpers story. Ever since elementary school bumper bullied the living hell out of Johnny up until this freshman year. Bumper had stopped trying to bully Johnny on the account that Johnny was now too big and too strong for him to bully anymore, so he tried to adopt the womanizing asshole routine. This wasn't working out well for him mostly because only the sluttiest of the girls at school got with bumper. It just so turns out that Janet had got with bumper while she was still dating Johnny and he found out about it. When he did find out Johnny wasn't shocked, or upset, or anything else. He just felt, nothing. It was as if he expected the entire thing to go down in one fowl swoop, just as it had. He broke up with her and aimed to never talk to that bitch again, but with Janet that never seemed to be a fucking option. She constantly harassed him wherever she could find him whether it was in the park, or at school, or anywhere else. But back to Johnny's situation. Bumper was just standing there in the middle of the hallway, his cronies surrounding him on either side. "Hello test" he said "oh and who's this with you?" Johnny and sissy exchanged glances before sissy said something. "Oh common bumper you don't remember me? That hurts my feelings" sissy said in a sad voice. She looked up at Johnny with a sad face and they both busted out laughing, not stopping until bumper started walking over to her. When bumper grabbed her hand he caressed it lightly and kissed it before Johnny started getting mad. "EW get off of me you freak of nature!" sissy yelled. She pulled her hand away only for bumper to grab her arms holding her in place. She still had her legs to kick with sure, but bumper remedied that by getting closer to her. "But I can show you things you've never seen" bumper said smiling. Without a second thought bumper kissed her unaware of the consequences that would follow. He let go of her and a hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around all of his cronies were lying on the ground unconscious. Well they had served their purpose they kept Johnny busy long enough to get what he wanted. Then Johnny punched him dead in the face sending him flying four feet away. He stared at bumper with a deadly glare and said "look asshole she's not like those other girls you get with so leave her alone or answer to me" it would be an understatement to say that the school was shocked. Hell even sissy was. Sissy had just finished puking on the floor while on her hands and knees from being dropped. She got up and asked "hey Johnny do you have a mint or something?" "No I don't sorry" he said. She sighed and did the only reasonable thing. She grabbed Johnny by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him down a little. She looked deep into his eyes before crashing her lips with his. At first Johnny was taken back by what sissy had done but he wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He kissed back; his eyes fully closed now and enjoyed the kiss. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand curled through her long blonde hair. She had her arms looped around his neck and her right hand started to curl through his fiery hair as well. She was enjoying the kiss when all of a sudden she felt, wait, was that Johnny biting her lip? He wanted to use tongues?! She was surprised at first to say the least but opened her mouth wider so he could get in. he pushed his tongue forward into her mouth and was immediately stopped by hers. They wrestled back and forth for another couple seconds until sissy's tongue gave in and she pulled away. Johnny was sad but he would be damned before he showed it. "Ugh needed to get the taste of him out of my mouth. That tasted a lot better." She said. The late bell rang and Johnny flew down the hallway to his homeroom. After school was over Johnny had to walk home realizing that the jetpack was out of fuel. As he was walking away from the school he was thinking about how awesome that kiss was. Even if it was just a breath freshening kiss it was still great. But he wondered something. If it was just a breath freshening kiss as she had claimed then why would she willingly use tongue when he bit her lip? He couldn't help but a feel a little happy at the thought. Did she like him back? If she did what could he do about it? All of these happy little questions flowed through his mind until she found him yet again, as she always did. "Hey Johnny" Janet said stroking his arm. Johnny cringed and backed away. "Go away Janet" Johnny said in a low growl. "Oh come now" she said "you can't still be mad about that little incident from so long ago now can you?" "I'm not mad" Johnny replied "I just don't like you bothering me every fucking day when I just wanna go home" "I bet you wouldn't mind if that slut you kissed in the hallway bothered you hmm?" Johnny had heard that word so many times in his life it was ridiculous, but SHE just called sissy a slut?! Oh hell no. "I'm gonna tell you this once Janet if I ever, EVER hear you call her that again I will knock your teeth in myself do you hear me!?" Johnny yelled "now get the fuck outta my face" little did Johnny know that sissy had been watching the whole thing. She had decided she would walk with Johnny after school today, so when she found him she was gonna walk next to him the whole way, but then Janet appeared and she hung back. Sure when Janet called her a slut at first, she felt obligated to punch her in the face, but she contained herself and was repaid in kind for her restraint. When she heard Johnny defend her like that her heart jumped into her throat and started beating insanely fast. She could barely breathe. Did Johnny feel the same way she did? Is this why he was being so protective of her? These questions wandered in her head until she remembered her true objective. After Janet and her friends walked off Johnny began walking again and sissy followed him a minute or two before confronting him. "Hey Johnny" she said "mind if I walk with you?" "Not at all" he said. They walked in silence for another couple minutes before sissy go the courage to say it. "I saw what you did back there" she said. "What're you talking about?" Johnny replied. Sissy saw a puzzled look on his face as if he honestly had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled and turned a little red. "What you said to Janet remember?" she said. The puzzled look on his face was gone only to be replaced by one of, what was that? Fear? "How much did you see?" he asked. "The whole thing" she replied. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to harp on things like this because his emotions could be just as erratic as hers right now. "I just don't want her judging you, you know?" he said "whenever someone does what bumper or Janet did to you I just wanna hit them really bad you know?" Johnny realized what he had just done. He explained the concept of protectiveness to her about himself. He had fucked up bad in a big way and if she didn't feel the same he was gonna be heartbroken in the next five seconds. "Yeah I know Johnny" she said softly. They walked to her house since it was closer and when they got to her door Johnny got nervous. "Alright well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow so um bye" Johnny said sheepishly. "Uh no!?" she replied. "What?" Johnny said. "You gotta gimme a hug first you lughead" she said. "Ok" and he walked back up to her and did her one better. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and started moving his right arm up her back. She knew what he was doing and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop him. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. their lips met but they weren't ready to leave each other just yet. They made out on her front porch for 2 minutes before Johnny pulled away realizing he had to be home. "I guess you'll just have to make do with that" he said smiling. Sissy went into her house, up the stairs, and sat down on her bed. "Wow" she thought "that was amazing" when Johnny finally got home he went upstairs to his bedroom. His mom and dad noticed he was in an unusually good mood when he came home from school today but decided not to care. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of glee as he laid down on his bed. "Yeah" he thought "this is gonna be a good year"


	3. the bad kids

(A/N) hey guys thanks for all the positive responses and I will continue writing on this story every Monday until school starts up again, in which case I don't know when I will update but I'll figure it out. Anyway enjoy this very action packed/fluffy chapter :D

Chapter 3: the bad kids

Her dream had finally come true and she and Johnny were finally together as a couple. They had told every one of their friends and their parents and almost everyone in town already knew. She didn't want to hide it from anyone; she wanted everyone to know he was HER Johnny and no one else's. It was almost too good to be true honestly but she didn't even care because she was too drunk on the happiness flooding her senses. She was so happy and wished she could stay this way forever, until the alarm clock rang. She woke up groggy as usual but shook it off rather quickly remembering her dream from the night before. *knock* *knock* "sweetie?" her mom said "Johnny's here to pick you up for school" "WHAT!?" sissy thought to herself "why the hell is he here to pick me up for school!?" sissy was surprised to hear that JOHNNY of all people had gotten up early just to take her to school, but that didn't stop her from feeling kind of happy too. She once heard Johnny's mother saying something about how difficult it was to get Johnny out of bed without a motivator which meant that there was something behind why he had gotten up so early. She smiled at this thought and said "ok mom tell him I'll be right down"

Johnny waited patiently on the downstairs couch after Miss Blakely asked him to come in. Johnny had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he had gotten up early which, for him, was nearly impossible. "Maybe I should go see a doctor" he thought. Sissy finally came down the stairs into full view. He saw her outfit and his jaw dropped half a mile. She wasn't wearing jeans under her skirt as she normally did, and on top of everything else she was wearing a tight fitting shirt she had cut to make the bottom hang just below her luscious breasts. "What do you think Johnny?" she said smiling. "Oh my god sissy you look… amazing" he replied, looking hungrily at her luscious body. "Thanks" she said "well we should probably get to school now so…" "What?" Johnny said dumbfounded. After seeing sissy's amazing outfit he had completely forgot about his initial objective and did nothing but stare at every curve on her body. "oh yeah" he finally said "lets go" they headed out the door but they didn't run to school like they normally would've, instead enjoying the time it took to get there. Sissy knew that at school today boys would be looking at her and passing her sexy notes even more than ever but she didn't care, this outfit was only for Johnny and no one else. They got to school with some time to spare and they started heading for the door until the kids who hung around the outside of the school walked up to them. These kids were some class A criminals. They were seniors and they were into street racing, stealing, and everything in between. Johnny had no desire to ever meet them, much less have a conversation with them. Johnny assumed the one in front of them was their leader because he looked to be the oldest of them all. His name was Chad. He was one of the schools worst individuals and was also the street racing king, or so he had heard. "Hey baby" he said looking at sissy "you're looking especially fine today" "too bad I can't say the same for you" she replied. Johnny chuckled a little. "Nice one sissy" he said. Chad was starting to get pissed. "So how about you ditch this loser and we can go have some fun in a more… private location whattaya say?" he said making his way toward her. Johnny stepped in his path. "Sorry buddy but we've already got plans" he said. Sissy blushed. Was Johnny being protective of her? "Oh really now?" Chad said "guess I'll just have to make it so you can't go then" he said, snickering. He threw a punch at Johnny but he dodged and jumped back ready for the ensuing fight. He threw another punch but Johnny caught his hand and squeezed hard. Everyone around them watching heard a cracking noise. Chad pulled back realizing that his hand had been broken and didn't know what to do. So Johnny did it for him. Johnny cocked his arm back and before he knew it Chad was lying on the ground coughing up blood. Johnny went to leave with sissy to head in for school but heard a voice stop him. "You got lucky this time test but how about we settle this like real men" he offered. "We just did" Johnny said snickering. "I'm talking about real sport Johnny, I'm talking about racing" he said daringly. "I don't have a car" he replied. "My cousin can hook you up with one, unless you're scared?" he snickered. "What are the stakes" Johnny said. "you win you can keep the car and you wont have to worry about me or my crew bothering her ever again, but if I win I take the car back and she has to go on a date with me" he said plainly. Johnny looked back at sissy. He was so conflicted and he didn't know what to do. "We're in" sissy said. Johnny was surprised to hear that come from her lips. She practically was the wager yet she put herself on the line like that for no reason. "But sissy what if I lose?" he whispered. "Look Johnny" she said "I've seen you pull off things way more difficult than this, I trust you and I know you can do it" she smiled and that was all she needed to do to motivate him. "Thanks sissy for believing in me" he replied. They all went through their regular school day and they both got detention for fighting. After they all got out Chad told him to meet him at the highway at midnight. They parted and Johnny started to walk home, until sissy popped up from out of nowhere. "Hey you" she said in a playful tone. "Hey" he said. He was trying not to sound sad but he couldn't help it he couldn't stand the thought of her going out with him. It made him sick just thinking about it. "Aw what's wrong?" she said. "This bet is driving me crazy sissy" he said "I don't know what I'm gonna do I mean do you even know what you did back there? You said you'd go on a date with him if I lost, that's like a punishment worse than death!" he shouted. "For me or you?" she said teasingly. Johnny knew the answer but he didn't have the heart to say it. He wound up blushing instead which satisfied her even more. "I'm going with you" she finally said after five minutes of silence. "But sissy you can't it's…" he couldn't finish because a finger landed on his lips stopping him. "There's no use arguing with me Johnny just accept it" she said. He knew it was true there was no use arguing with her because she would always find some way to be right in the end. They picked up the car expecting it to be some shitty run down car he had no chance with but they found out they were waaaaay wrong. The car was an Audi rx8 with a red finish. They were shocked to say the least. He was willing to give up a car like this? To them? There was just no way. They both got in and when Johnny turned the key in the ignition he felt the engine roar to life. It started with a roar but as the car continued to run he felt it slow to a purr and gently handled all the controls, knowing exactly what they all did. They met Chad down at the highway as he instructed and saw he had the same model car they did just in a different color. "You ready test?" he mocked, waving from his driver side window. "Yeah hope you're ready to lose" Johnny replied, acting confident as he always did. That was one of the things Sissy loved about him. Johnny put the car into drive and revved the engine. The flag girl dropped the flag and both the cars flew down the highway at amazing speeds. Johnny took the lead instantly. He knew that as long as sissy was with him there wasn't anything he couldn't do. They split off different sections of the highway and decided that the first one to the interstate was the winner. They both drove relentlessly trying to win and claim their prize. Sissy was sitting in the passenger seat and being honest with herself, this was really exciting. She and Johnny were both there and they were doing this together no matter what. "Johnny?" she said. "Yeah?" he questioned, focusing furiously on the race. "Is it ok that I'm here?" she said, speaking her mind. "In a comforting way? Yes. In a safe way? No." he replied. "Look sissy you could get hurt and I don't know what I would do if that happened" she looked at him seriously for the first time in a couple days. She saw the worry and guilt he felt in his eyes, the sadness and happiness mixed together. She couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore for fear that she might start crying. She knew she forced him into this situation and she couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through right now. So she looked out the window. What she saw brought her out of her stupor when she noticed she and Johnny were in the lead. After a few more minutes of close calls, swerves and intense turns they sailed over the finish line and after they did Johnny closed his eyes just for a second, forgetting it was still an interstate. When he opened them again he saw a car not inches away from the front fender of their car while he was going over 100 miles an hour. Time suddenly slowed down all around them. The airbags opened instantly but he needed to keep sissy safe, that was all that mattered. His airbag already deployed and hers was about to but he punched it with all the strength he had left in his body so it wouldn't. Johnny finally hit his limit and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital. From what he had heard the ambulance was called by Chad and they were picked up. That was a week ago. He was dreaming now. He saw the day it happened clearly in his mind as he relived it. He was fighting with himself in his sleep trying to save her and he bolted upright when he woke up. "SISSY!?" he screamed. The nurse came by his bed and told him to calm down but he wouldn't listen. "SISSY!" he shouted even louder this time, crying as he did so. Sissy heard his screams from down the hall and ran to him, pushing her way through the guard posted at his door. "Johnny!" she said "you're finally awake!" "Yeah but I'm not important what happened to you?" he said a more serious tone creeping into his voice. She saw his tears and answered as sweetly as she could. "Johnny when I got here I asked them if there was anything wrong with me and they said there wasn't" she said "they told me my airbag didn't deploy so nothing happened" Johnny smiled. He knew that was his fault. He had stopped it from hurting her; because he wasn't gonna let anything hurt his sissy. Her mother came in at that very moment and told her she needed some alone time with Johnny. Sissy nodded and walked out of the room, as did the nurse.

"Johnny" she began "what you did was terrible, I mean you're both 14 and you took my daughter out for a street race?! What were you thinking?" Johnny didn't know what to say. "Even if I tried to stop her she would've come anyway" he replied. "I just have one more question for you Johnny" she said. "Yeah?" he said. "They say that the airbag on her side didn't deploy" she said "you have any idea how that could've happened?" "No mam I don't" he replied. He tried his best to lie but couldn't help but smile at his actions. "Johnny I know you're lying to me, tell me the truth I know what you're capable of" she said matter-of-factly. "fine" he said "you want the truth? I stopped it Miss Blakely."

"I couldn't bear to see anything hurt her" he finished. She walked over to the boy and he could have sworn that she was going to slap him but she hugged him instead. "Thank you for saving my daughter Johnny" she said simply. Sissy walked back into the room to get her alone time with Johnny. She had heard it all. That he stopped the airbag to save her even at the risk to his own life. She started crying in the hallway, and once they were alone she started crying again. "You're such an idiot" she choked. "Why what did I do?" he replied. "You know what you did" she said draping her arms over his shoulders. She pulled him into a hug and they sat like that for awhile. Just holding each other until she finally spoke up again. "You stopped it Johnny" she said finally. He tensed; she really did hear all of it. "Yeah" he replied "I won't ever let anything hurt you sissy" she froze at his words. He was such a dummy without even meaning to be. She pulled away now wrapping her arms around his neck. He slung his right arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his fiery hair. The heart monitor blared in the background. They both felt sparks fly until they were forced to break for air. They panted on each other heavily and Johnny finally knew it. He couldn't take much more of this or he was gonna explode.

(A/N) yeah that's right blind side reference. Not a bad movie btw but eh. Hope u all liked it see ya next week

-out


End file.
